Weakness
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: tag to WIAWSNB. what if Sam got touched by the djin, and Dean didn't get there in time.Hurt Sam and already hurt Dean, warnings given and season 2 spoilers! i own nothing!now a story!
1. Chapter 1

**Well howdy folks, lol this is a one shot to WIAWSNB –what is and what should never be.**

**What if Sam got touched by the djin and Dean didn't get there in time.**

**My take on it, and as always I own nothing, and warning spoilers!!! For season 2**

**Thanks a lot and enjoy xx**

**On with Weakness…**

Dean stepped back, the fake Sam's face cringed. Dean wasn't gonna listen to him. Not this time.

"I'm sorry" Dean said slowly, and it held the world within those two words, all the pain and sorrow he had ever felt, of all the times he wished for a family to be together, for mom to be alive and to find out it's fake, that somewhere out there Sam would be alone, be unprotected. His Sammy alone in the world, that was NOT what big brothers did, but it was the hardest words to say, to let go of that world.

Dean raised the silver knife coated in lambs blood and jabbed himself in the abdomen, a loud gasp and groan was heard.

_Man that hurt way too much for a dream!_

Dean's limp and lifeless body suddenly jerked, a gasp and moan escaped his lips and Sam thanked all the gods Dean was okay.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled, half from shock, half from making sure he himself was not dreaming. "Dean!" Sam cried checking his brother over, who knew what that sick son of a bitch did to him.

"Dean oh god c'mon hey wake up, wake up Dammit!" Sam hissed. Dean HAD to be okay.

Dean moaned and blinked a few times, tugging on the ropes that were attached to the ceiling.

"Hey…….hey" Sam sighed, he could swear his heart stopped beating for a moment back than.

Dean mumbled something "No place like home" He grinned, even in his weakened state, the Winchester stubbornness and Dean's sarcastic humour remained.

"Hey, oh thank god, it thought I almost lost you for a second then" Sam confessed. Suddenly things felt better now he had Dean with him.

"You almost did" Dean winced as Sam pulled the needle from his neck which the djin had been feeding from. _I so hate that thing!_

"Lets get you down" Sam grabbed his knife and was already cutting the ropes before he finished his sentence.

Dean glanced to the side of his brother, he noticed something, or was it another hallucination?

One rope cut.

Nope he saw something, a low purple/blue glow emitted from a figure. _Where have I seen that? _Dean racked his brain as the colour and movement only brought a sickening pit to his stomach. Recognition hit and fiery anger and worry flew through Dean.

"SAAM!" Dean screamed his voice so raw and raspy.

Sam turned too late to notice the djin already snook up on him.

He jumped flashes of silver as the knife in Sam's hands moved too fast to see, trying so hard to hit his target.

A hand swung and grabbed Sam with super fast speed and strength; it flung him against the wall.

Sam lost balance; let the creature advance on him, as he was thrown into the wall, and pinned he was dizzy for a moment before momentum returned.

"Ah…" Sam gasped as he was knocked again forward landing at the wall near some stairs. Again the thing was on too fast and pinning him down.

It squeezed his arm and pushed so hard on his chest, Sam couldn't breathe; unconsciously he dropped the knife and fell backwards as the djin released him briefly.

Dean pulled and tugged, all the pain in his wrists didn't matter anymore, if that thing touched Sammy…

Sam stumbled backwards, as the djin gave a final push Sam landed hard against the stairs, he tried to run up out was grabbed harshly and flung back on the hard wooden steps.

Nausea flooded through him, and a throbbing pain in his temples as head connected with step.

Within seconds, the creature's strong hold kneeled Sam to the stairs; a super speed hand grabbed his throat, using its body weight to keep still the fighting younger Winchester.

Dean struggled, but god it was so damn hard, he was so tired; Dean heard Sam gasp and grunt as a bang was heard. _Hold on Sammy…_

The djin's hand slowly rose to try and touch Sam's face, Sam struggled, it was so strong. The hand came closer and closer, Sam was losing air fast, the hand around his throat constricting more like a vipers hold, he was losing strength, his consciousness' as black spots danced in and out of his vision, things started to not make sense anymore, he was losing the battle to stay alive. He tried to choke in more air in tight gasps.

The glowing purple hand grew closer, its ancient symbols way too clear to see at this range.

A choked cry of help escaped Sam's lips without his knowledge and Dean's heart broke.

"Dea..Dean!" Sam gasped.

As Sam's strength decreased rapidly the glowing hand grew ever closer with lightning speed and its icy fingers and palm burnt into Sam's skin, the symbols performing their purpose.

"Aaaaarrgghhhh…" Sam screamed as the pain intensified. It wouldn't stop, it felt like a vision but a hundred times worse.

"Shit…shit….SAMMY!" Dean yelled, only just breaking the final rope and dropping like a rag doll limply to the floor, now was not the time for weakness.

Sam screamed again, raw and choked like it had forced and ripped put of his baby brother.

His scream grew fainter, which was the worst possible sign right now; Dean hefted himself off the floor and ran toward the silver knife he heard rather than see Sam drop.

"Aaaarrgghh…..ah….argh…" A final grunt emitted from Sam's lips as his body slumped and no more effort was needed to keep him still, the djin released his hold, air returning to Sam's parched lungs, the purple side effect of its glowing hands disappearing like faded scars on Sam's face. The body slid off the stairs to rest at the final step, limp and lifeless, almost _dead._

Dean held the silver firmly in his hands, as if somehow it could bring Sam out of his dream state, an anchor to the real world.

His hands lifted and aimed, Dean watched sickeningly as the djin stroked Sam's face lovingly, purple and blue lighted sparks bouncing off its touch.

Dean brought the blade down with amazing aim and strength, considering his weakened state and left the knife jutting from the djin's spinal cord below its neck, he twisted, heard the crunch and snap of veins and bone and let the body drop with a thud, thankfully its glow going out like the light of life's candle in a windstorm.

"Oh god….Sammy…" Dean held back a cry.

Eyes rolled under Sam's closed lids, and his body jerked, low moans and undistinguished words tumbled out of his mouth.

"Sammy….c'mon wake up pal" Dean almost cried, it was so god damn hard to get out of his dream state, now Sam was touched, Dean only hoped he would make the right decision as Dean had.

Now he knew how Sam felt without him, and was more than ever sure he had made the right choice.

Now it was up to Sam….

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Ok then the one shot is over, thanks a lot for reading and I realy hope you enjoyed, I will probably write another tag to an episode or retake to it, I loved writing this one.**

**Thanks a lot for reading, review if you want, all I ask is that you enjoyed, that's why I'm here.**

**Thanks again and have a nice day xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Fee ******


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I got a lot of asking for more on this story, I pulled my thumb outta my ass and began to write some more, I hope it can add up to your expectations and its okay, again all errors are all mine, blame me lol and if you have an idea to make it better, well tell em so the experience is better for you xxxxx**

**Thanks and warning Season 2 spoilers, erm…language and the same old supernatural violence.**

**Lol enjoy and have fun , if it goes well I'll continue the story even further, maybe to past a two-shot and into the chapters, thanks a lot for your time xxxx**

**Do I own em???? Heck no now why go and depress me further, I just like to play with em, lol eric owns em, and the cw but they do play a large part in my mind, but that's not owned, well be me but I don't own them---arrghh rambling anyway on with Weakness part 2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Just to warn, even though there is mention of kiddies and wives, there will be no romance in here, so sorry to disappoint but the more heart ache on Sam, the more for Dean and angstier they get lol xxx**

Previously on Supernatural.

Now he knew how Sam felt without him, and was more than ever sure he had made the right choice.

Now it was up to Sam….

**Now**

SuPeRnAtUrAl

"Aw Sam, c'mon man wake up, I need you right now!" Dean said, tears building behind his eyes.

_I tried so god damned hard to keep this from happening, and when it counts I'm too late, I hate this!_

Pounding his fist on the cold cement floor, near the wooden staircase, Dean could have cried, after leaving the perfect void in his world, now Sam was in there, in his own perfect happy families and Dean wished to god Sam would pick the right decision. It didn't matter that the djin was dead, he would still live out the wish it supposedly granted and eventually mortal conditions his body was in he would die.

Dean could never get past the thought of the djin's wish, it had to be over, the creature was freaking dead, and surely the curse would end.

Sadly that was not the case in the underworld.

"Sammy please…"Dean begged on his hands and knees, the last day's events taking their toll and the energy that was drained becoming an issue, but he couldn't leave Sam, not until he was sure.

But just what was Sam thinking of…

Sam awoke with a start and a fading pain around his temple and jaw as if something had latched onto him. All the recent day's memories flooded back in a flash and hit home worry joy and confusion spread through him "Dean?" Sam asked noticing how this was not the warehouse he had been in when the djin… _Oh fuck_

With terrifyingly strong clarity Sam could even remember the pain he had felt and heard Dean's voice reaching out to him, and how the hell did Dean escape the damn dream, what did Sam have to do.

Hearing a shuffle beside him Sam peered into the loving eyes of Jess.

_Is this a dream?_

Suddenly Sam wasn't sure if he wanted to leave, jess was here and he felt somehow strangely safe in this _familiar house._

"Was it another nightmare honey?" Jessica tiredly asked.

_My god it sounds so much like her, looks like her…could it be…wait! NO! Demons told lies, Djin's were false genies they didn't actually cast the spell, just made a dream state…so how do I get back to reality._

"Yeah, just another dream, erm…I have to go check on Dean…I'll be back by morning" Sam huffed, he wasn't planning on returning if he could find a way out of this.

"He's downstairs with the kids hun, you know that. Why we had an early night he's babysitting" Jess said as if it were the simplest and most explainable cause in the world.

"Kids?" Sam choked, they had kids now? "Um…I'm gonna go check on them" Sam half ran towards the stairs, and this house was so damn familiar, not until he reached the landing did Sam understand why.

"My old house" Sam sweetly mumbled, he could hear a light snoring and peeked in the lounge setting area, a much older version of Dean sat with two young boys on his lap, all peacefully sleeping. The boys looked like their fathers hair, a shaggy brown mop and their mothers sweet faces, must only have been 4 and 8 to the look of their growing bodies.

"Mother of god" Sam breathed. He had kids! KIDS. Yeah sure he HAD wanted kids with jess and to marry her but the fire, the demon they were hunting in the warehouse, weren't they?

Suddenly all the clear thoughts Sam had were replaced by a nagging guilt that this could be his future and the hunts and Dean he was used to were just dreams, but they seemed so real.

"Sam" Dean quietly tilted his head to the side, revealing sandy brown/ blonde hair with streaks of grey.

"Time has worn well brother" Sam cringed, because he wasn't in reality, or was it the other way around?...his head hurt.

"Well thanks, here take your kids I have to be in Tennessee for five am, and I need to catch that plane with Beth" Dean announced, Sam didn't know who all the random people were they kept mentioning.

"What plane, who's Beth?" Sam said slowly, processing the far away look in Dean's eyes, like they never talk anymore.

"My plane, for the law case I have to be there by five to set it all up, and Beth? C'mon stop goofing around my wife Beth!" Dean snapped a little too irritable.

"You work in law now" Sam was astonished, apparently the tables had been turned.

"Yes, are you on something, I have been for seven years, and look after those kids and jess, I'll have a meeting called when I get back, maybe we could talk" Dean said, scheduling into his life his little brother. _This is not right, that's not the right Dean._

"Your leaving now…well won't you call when you land or something" Sam dispersedly said.

"Since when did you want a call, I never see you anyway. Bye" and Dean just walked out of his life.

The two bundles left on the coach began to shuffle and Sam dreaded seeing HIS kids, who he had no idea of meeting or even know.

"Where's uncle Dean?" said the youngest, then was awoke by the eldest and taken by a firm hand grip up the stairs to their rooms, Sam watched only wishing that he and Dean still had that bond.

"This is so fucked up!" Sam deeply sighed.

After rooting around the house, Sam had managed to find a picture of 'Beth and Dean' and their children, and that his mother and father were long deceased, but due to all natural causes and not to mention he was apparently 32 years of age, so Dean would be 36. With the line of work he was know doing Dean grew more than less gracefully old from the stress.

"So what do I do?" Sam whispered, he didn't remember having a job or even this life but something about it made him sticky to the situation and debated whether to find the real Dean he knew so much or if it was all just a wish.

Another thing he noticed was the need to do something, and the fact that he could just sit there ad find out his entire life was no the Winchester way.

This wasn't what he had wanted in his wish, but then again it wasn't always by the guidelines.

_I wanted my parents to live a natural life, wanted my brother to have a home and be happy, I wanted jess and a family…but not like this. Naturally my parents have died. My brother may well be happy with his life, but not in OUR life together and I have jess and the kids, but it's not the same, were not a real family._

Something flashed in his line of vision, and Sam could have sworn he saw Dean bending over his still form, crying?

"Sammy please come back" Sam heard the heart felt whisper, and it tugged at his soul.

With amazing thought and feeling he reached out to that memory and tried to speak out.

"Dean…" Sam said in the living room, trying hard to keep from waking _his _family.

Dean stopped whimpering when he heard the muffled words float in to settle next to him.

"Dean…"

"Oh god, Sammy come back to me, find your way back to me, Damn it Sam" Dean said, he could hear Sam faintly as if the voice was changed by different realities in reach and the feeling of fog washed in when he could only hear buzzing.

The void he was calling into wasn't exactly easy to hear.

Sam felt the familiar tingle of his REAL brother, and kept a close touch at that feeling, still holding onto Dean through his dream state he could contact Dean, if he tried and never let this go.

He felt the ever so strong calming scent of all he knew to be Dean, the leather jacket, the impala, too much cologne and his heart filled with hope, maybe he could get back.

"Dean, how do I get out of here, your not the same…I'm stuck, where are you?" Sam asked defeated, as tears built in his eyes, the situation over took him and the nagging feeling and sinking emotion that maybe he couldn't reach Dean burned his soul.

"Sammy, don't worry, I can hear you. Your in a Dream state, it's not a real wish Sam. The djin lies ok? Its not real so you come back to me!" Dean insisted, hopefully that filled a part of the puzzle for Sam.

"Sammy, to get out, you have to let go of the wish, remember in the journal, the silver knife:"

"And lambs blood, yes! Dean does the old wives tale work, is that how you got back?" Sam said, he needed to get back to reality.

"yep, Sammy, believe you can do it, the ol wives tale" _if your about to die in a dream you wake up, its an old wives tale Sammy…_

Suddenly the muffled voices stopped and Dean lost the feeling of his little brother.

Sam felt the coldness claim him and couldn't see or feel Dean anymore but he knew what he had to do, how to get back. He just had to really think back on what Dean had told him about the djin???

_It takes people, strings them up makes them think it's granted them a wish but hasn't, if you're about to die in a dream you wake up, its an old wives tale Sammy…_

Relief flooded Sam, soon he could be with his brother, but how could he leave a wife and two kids behind, and with his slowly fading memory of what was reality and dream would he be able to get out of this problem without Dean's help?

**Oooooookkkkkkkkk I'm really sorry but I felt that chapter sucked, I wrote it out like ten times each time different but they all werr crap, and this was the best.**

**So I'm sorry and no romance just pure angsty Sam and Dean, well LIMP! Sam if I had it my way and Protective hurt Dean, lol xxxxxxxxxxx**

**I hope you enjoyed that crap bucket of a chapter 2 and more to come soon ithink, if you all didn't hate it…………..**

**Got tips ooooooooooohhh I gotta know!!! Lol**

**Thanks for reading and have a fun day xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Dreams or reality, escape the moment

**OK ok, I hope you all forgive me, as always real life has been a bitch, sorry for that guys I hope you enjoy this chapter, its kind of been a bit of a block but given time my kind comes up with all sorts of stunts to perform and try out, lol so enjoy and have fun. Warning language and spoilers xx same as don't own em but damn well wish I did xxxxxxxxxx**

**Thanks a lot with sticking with me, and thanks to all who have reviewed all I ask is that you enjoy the story xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok then on with the next chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Dream or reality?**

Previously on supernatural.

"Sammy, to get out, you have to let go of the wish, remember in the journal, the silver knife:"

"And lambs blood, yes! Dean does the old wives tale work, is that how you got back?" Sam said, he needed to get back to reality.

"yep, Sammy, believe you can do it, the old wives tale" _if your about to die in a dream you wake up, its an old wives tale Sammy…_

Suddenly the muffled voices stopped and Dean lost the feeling of his little brother.

Sam felt the coldness claim him and couldn't see or feel Dean anymore but he knew what he had to do, how to get back. He just had to really think back on what Dean had told him about the djin???

_It takes people, strings them up makes them think it's granted them a wish but hasn't, if you're about to die in a dream you wake up, its an old wives tale Sammy…_

Relief flooded Sam, soon he could be with his brother, but how could he leave a wife and two kids behind, and with his slowly fading memory of what was reality and dream would he be able to get out of this problem without Dean's help?

NOW

SuPeRnAtUrAl

"Sammy!" Dean yelled, "Please Sammy just wake up, you can do it, you can!"

Dean didn't know what to do, no way was he himself in any shape to carry Sam back to the car, he couldn't wake Sam from his own wish, only the wives tale could. But maybe it worked the other way around too. If the real world brought enough threat or emotion maybe it would wake the body out of this dream. Or maybe the wives tale would work if Sam was going to die in the real world, he might wake up. Dean weighted his chances even if he tried he could potentially kill Sam if it went wrong, but he couldn't just leave him in this dream state either.

This was out of Dean's hands, he needed more help, no matter how he'd not like to admit. Finding Sam's cell he began to dial the number.

After a few rings, the deep throaty voice spoke over the line.

"Hey Dean is everything ok?" Bobby asked.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Sam honey, what are you doing up so late?" jess asked him, and gave a warm embrace. Her dressing gown slipped open a little and revealed some sexily teasing underwear. "you coming back to bed?" she asked flirtatiously.

"oh, erm..sure just gimme a minute with the kids" Sam slurred, he had to find a way back to Dean.

"no its ok they'll stay down here and maybe wacth tv, so I guess Dean has gone then" Jess said, full well knowing the answer but grabbing Sam's arm and leading him upstairs.

"No, I'm gonna go out for a bit. I need to clear my head" Sam lied, shrugged Jess off no matter how much he had and still did love her, it broke his heart to know this was all fake and the real Jess burned up.

"Your going out at this time, where?" Asked jess a little accusingly.

"I have to see someone who I've not seen in a long time" Sam's words choked him, he ran to the door, grabbed a coat on the way and found car keys in it's right pocket to a Mercedes "no freaking way do I own this" Sam mouthed, but reluctantly started the engine and drove to where he hadn't been since an incident a near year ago with his dreams.

A knock on the door could only wake a light sleeper, but with Sam's hammering on the Lawrence house he could have woke the dead for lack of a better term.

A middle-aged woman trudged to the door, upon seeing her youngest son, she beamed and hugged him closer.

"Sammy, what has you up so late, come in" She stepped aside and allowed her youngest son entry to his childhood home.

"Mom?" A tear trickled from the corner of Sam's eyes as he saw in full beauty his mother hadn't changed since the photograph he kept of his mom and dad when he lived with jess. "Oh my god, MOM" Sam shot out and tightly hugged the woman he had never seen. He could smell the sweet vanilla in her hair and soft essence on her clothes, the way her warm breath on his neck only comforted him as he was assaulted with memories since his first year that were forgotten, and threatened to cry his eyes out right here and now.

Sam had spent almost 10 minutes hugging his mother and feeling safe with her before his mind wandered. He walked around the lounge and ran into a familiar face he missed dearly.

"Dad? Dad your ok" Sam briefly shook his fathers hand and then produced a manly hug and pat on the back, tears now slipping from their pisions and forming lines of escape down his face, more tears broke free and he finally knew what happiness was. all he needed now was Dean.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Yeah it touched him the freaking bastard; I can't get him to wake up. I tried shouting, pushing shaking. I could kind of connect with him earlier and we spoke but that's gone cold. I'm losing him Bobby, I have to get him back" Dean tried to hide the tremor in his voice from the felloe hunter and close family friend.

"It's gonna be okay boy, now I'm just a few miles out on a hunt, I'll be there in 10 minutes I'm driving now. Ok I want you to keep Sam warm, if he starts to talk or even tries to wake up, or moves anything you try to get him to respond. Now you said you broke free of its hold, how?" Bobby asked hope evident in his old trained voice.

"Yeah, the wives tale, I used a silver knife dipped in lambs blood and if your bout to die you wake up, I'm just glad it worked" Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok…mmm mmm listen dean I've got a plan but I'm not sure if it'll work ok. It's risky but it might do the job, wait till I get there I'll explain, I'm five minutes away hold on son" Bobby hung up and floored the dark blue sedan to life in time to reach Dean and their dilemma.

Oh thank god, your gonna be ok Sammy, I'll get you out" Dean promised and waited fro Bobby to show.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Sam are you alright?" john asked timidly, reluctantly separating himself from the embrace his son was in.

"I'm great Dad, its good to see you…and mom" Sam turned again to Mary.

"Have you been drinking?" John said sternly.

"No, I'm just glad your ok. Everything's perfect" Sam's mind again began to wander and Dean popped up.

"Have you said goodbye to Dean?" Mary asked with a tremble to her voice.

"What? Why?" Sam asked.

"He's moving to Chicago after his meeting Sam we told you" John said eyeing his youngest.

"What, no I just saw him. He can't" Sam denied it, all of it and this WAS real it had to be, it was a family again.

"You don't exactly get along with him. You'll still see him on holidays" Mary joined in.

At that moment Sam realised what normal was, he understood the bond their short family had was grown with through thick and thin, troubles and hunts. They had been taught together learnt to be a team, and that bond had grown with them. Normal there was no bond, just awkward family that didn't know the real you, just played happy families and carried on. In that moment everything became so crystal clear, Sam had a hard time realising all that he ever wanted as normal and to be a family, to mean something had been there all along with Dean, all along with dad, and sure he didn't have a mom but through those circumstances they became a REAL family all on there own, the three Winchesters.

Now Sam would give anything to be with the sparkly sarcastic and playful Dean he knew and loved so much. But to do that he had to get back.

As hard as it may be, he had to leave his mom, again, and disappoint his dad again, and let down big brother one final time to be where he knew he meant someone, where he knew he was needed and loved. Where he knew he lived for only one person and in return they lived for him. He had to get back to Dean. And soon!

Xxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bobby arrived a little later than he said and sure he must have put a shock in the eldest sibling.

"DEAN!" Bobby called and heard a faint reply from a few rooms away, and by the looks of some of the peoples bodies, he knew this was genies lair.

"Dean!" bobby called again.

"Right here" Dean waved a hand to his closest friend since Sam and looked devastatedly up at Bobby with big green watery eyes.

"Man you can't copy Sam's kicked puppy look, but you can try" Bobby said, and kneeled down before the unconscious dreaming Sam, wrapped up in blankets from about the place and paler than normal. "jeez Dean. How long has he been like this?" Bobby feared the worst already.

"Not more than maybe 2 hours. I'm thinking without the djin powers, they deteriorate faster. We don't have much time Bobby" Dean pleaded, and it was damn well rare Dean ever pleaded.

"About that plan Dean, it's risky I'm not so sure anymore…" bobby said taking back the potential idea of getting Sam more hurt.

"Then what else can we fucking do?" Dean spat, they had literally ran out of choices, no hospital could fix this and no cure brought a genie victim back except own willpower and fact over dream or reality which had to be broken.

"Its risky Dean, you wanna kill him or something?" bobby saw the desperation in Dean's eyes. "I know, I know…its our only shot" Bobby reluctantly agreed.

"Dean, the wives tale you knew I think it should work, but I'm not sure so I'm running it by you, if we…erm…well if we implicate that on Sam he may wake up, you know what I'm sayin?" Bobby feared a punch his way for even daring to ask.

"Yeah" Dean tightened his tone. "So you gonna shoot him and hope he wakes up" Dean spat. "No fucking way!"

"No Dean, a superficial flesh wound is all, just a cut, a place where it won't damage or be a potential threat to his life, shoulder?" Bobby summed up.

"What, shoot him in the shoulder and when he wakes, IF he wakes he won't shoot you back, will he even wake?" Dean took on the pleading tone again, even thought he didn't like the odds, they only had this option.

"You've got the knife in lambs blood Dean, it might work. Just through the shoulder, it's not enough to kill him but heck it a lot to make him wake up" Bobby addressed.

"I'm so grateful you thought it through so kindly" Dean sarcastically replied, a tone of venom, sure he loved Bobby but he did get grouchy, an understatement, for when Sam's health was involved or him anywhere near danger.

Dean raised the knife he used on the genie, now a pile of dust and handed it to Bobby. "So what do we do?" Dean asked sceptically.

"It's better you to do this son, I'll hold him down" Bobby squared his shoulders and held Sam down by his chest and arms.

A tear escaped Dean's eyes, and rolled off his nose to make a splash on the concrete below beside Sam's head, it made a dark outward stain and symbolised so much in that moment, Dean didn't think he could do this to Sammy, HIS Sammy.

As Dean measured the knife to do least damage and not affect any veins or bone or muscle tissue he prepared to bring the blade down, his emotions doing flips at this situation.

"I'm so freaking sorry Sammy"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sam stared at his family, and started to back up.

He needed Dean, he wanted Dean now!

"This…this isn't real, your not real, neither of you" Sam stuttered.

"we can be a family again Sammy, me you, Dean your father, he can be all you ever wanted, just stay" Mary began to caress his face, when he was pulled to his knees aas he felt the pain and gasped in horror.

Xoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam's eyes flew open, as he grunted and gasped with the increasing pain.

"Sammy, oh god your ok!" Dean shouted in joy, removing the knife as fast as he plunged it in, Sam jerked, and then fell back, eyes blinking and alternating between the two realities.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam saw, Mary and John holding him, hugging him, he felt their need to include him in their family and their reluctance to ever let go.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blinking harder Sam found himself…wet? And warm wetness. He saw Dean smiling with teary eyes and Bobby patting his arm telling him it would be okay.

Was this reality? Am I dreaming?

As Sam switched between his dream and reality he couldn't stop, he still had a hold with the living and Dean, with Bobby in that warehouse but his mother and fathers holds to keep him in their world were too strong to be let go…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hey there, I'll update again maybe 2morrow if I can fit it in, RL is a nightmare at the mo xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope you enjpyed and ayayyyyayyayayaay Sam's finally back, well Dean's ok but Sams the star to me. Anyway have fun I hope you enjoyed and many thanks to those who will/have/can/ shall review thanks a bunch and if I had your addresses id send flowers round, or if ur a guy erm….chocolates? hehe no im jokin lol but basically id thanks you a lot, love you all and we can all get through the Mondays, I know they suck but we can do it xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Let me gochapter 4

**WWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOO time to tie up all my loose ends. lol**

**Okaiii this story has like been left too long, and i'm finally getting round to it, i'm sorry it took so long guys xxx but thans for sticking.**

**okay on with the usual...**

**Warnings given, i don't own em, if i did, You'd all get a peice, cos i'd share hehehe.**

**sorry for any typo's ot mistakes lol xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx thanks a lot and all is ask is that you enjoy xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**on with chapter 4 : Help me!**

**Previously on Supernatural:**

"Sammy, oh god your ok!" Dean shouted in joy, removing the knife as fast as he plunged it in, Sam jerked, and then fell back, eyes blinking and alternating between the two realities.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam saw, Mary and John holding him, hugging him, he felt their need to include him in their family and their reluctance to ever let go.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blinking harder Sam found himself…wet? And warm wetness. He saw Dean smiling with teary eyes and Bobby patting his arm telling him it would be okay.

Was this reality? Am I dreaming?

As Sam switched between his dream and reality he couldn't stop, he still had a hold with the living and Dean, with Bobby in that warehouse but his mother and fathers holds to keep him in their world were too strong to be let go…

NOW------------------------------------------------

"Sammy?...Bobby whats wrong with him?" Dean worriedly asked the experienced hunter.

"Mom?...Dad i have to go...your not real...let me go" Sam mumbled as his eyes slid shut again.

"Dean, we have to do something. The djin would have put a spell on the people in there" he nodded toward Sam. "They won't let him leave" Bobby glanced worridly at Dean.

"But...so we can't get him back! Bobby do something!" Dean yelled, he yanked Sam's shoulder up with a fist full of shirt and slamed it back down harshly.

Sam grunted beneath and shifted slightly.

"Sammy!...you wake up right now you hear me Sam! You are not giving up this easily! Its not real...don't stay with them...don't leave me Sam" Dean's heart broke, that maybe Sam couldn't get back to him this time.

A tremor moved from beneath his hand, and a small moan.

Small slits of brown looked up at Dean, the face smiled and whispered Dean's name.

"Sam...Sammy" Dean breathed, he smiled triumphantly. his eyes beaming their joy.

"Glad to see your awake Sammy" he whsipered and lowered himself to Sam's eye level.

"I was trying to sleep...but someone kept' yapping in my ear...its good to be back" Sam rasped. Then winced as his shoulder jarred. "what..?" He looked puzzled.

"Bobby's idea" Dean shrugged, innoccently.

"Thanks for bringing me back Bobby...thanks Dean" Sam said, eyes glazing over in pain, but still smiling. Even adding dimples.

"Well, i was the one who put his plan in motion" Dean said, jealous Bobby got credit when he thought Sam would bite his head off.

"Thanks Dean...can we go now. I'm sick of this place already" He groaned as Dean hefted him up, swaying and leaning heavily on Dean, Sam panted and tried to get both feet to stand, then move.

Bobby stood on the opposite side and helped half the weight to semi-drag Sam to Dean's car.

After passing out again halfway but thankfully no djin induced sleep this time, Dean sprawled his younger brother over the back seats and earned a long hard look from Bobby.

"I'm glad he came through Dean...just like you did." Bobby nodded his head and turned back to his truck, hesitating at the driver door he spun round. "take care of that boy. he came through today coz' o' you, take care ya' selft too ya' hear me" Bobby winked and started the engine, rumbling a rusty motor angine he fired up and drove back the way he came, trying to forget tonight, how they'd almost lost the youngest.

he sighed and pushed the pedal harder.

Dean sat in the driver seat a few moments, only just noticing the busted ford parked near the entrance of the warehouse. he huffed slightly, _Sammy's stealing cars again._

Movement in the back seat turned his attention and bleary pain filled eyes shifted toward his older brother.

"I'm sorry" Dean said openly, letting the emotion consume him, just the guilt for a brief second.

"or' what?" he rasped.

"I tried to get to you in time...i was so tired, i got there too slow Sam...i could've lost you" Dean said brokenly.

"No...you got me out. Thanks" And he meant every word, Dean knew.

"Kay'. We better get you back to the motel, patched up" Dean drawled.

Sam was already asleep again when Dean glanced in the rear view mirror.

Things were going to be okay, Dean had a feeling they would.

Sam had saved him this time, and how many more? But Dean very nearly didn't come through for Sam a second back there and he thought he'd lost his brother.

He knew from that day, he couldn't live without Sam by his side.

Whatever it took.

"Whatever it takes, i'll save you Sammy...always" Dean said to himself.

Easing the impala down the dirt road, he passed the turning for the hotel and started reversing into a space outside their room.

"Me too Dean"

Dean saw Sam's eyes bright in the back seat, and knew Sam had heard everything.

They smiled at each other and felt, right in that moment.

life couldn't get any better.

They had each other, the open road and a constant purpose in life.

Nothing else mattered, they both knew that more than anything now.

**END **

**wooo lol i'm sorry if you didn't like that ending people.**

**I do have more stories kinda like this one, well with the LIMP Sam kinda stuff lol if u wanna looky heheh**

**thanks for reading and take care guys xxxx**

**life is a tragedy everyday, and we never know when it might strike us or loved ones.**

**so take care and much love xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**fiona xx aka supernaturalsammy67**


End file.
